disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roar of the Elders
The Roar of the Elders is a mystical power in the movie The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and its follow-up television series, The Lion Guard. Only the leader of the Lion Guard possesses this power. History For generations, the second born child of the Lion King has always been the leader of the Lion Guard; a team of animals whose duty is to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life. Another reason why the second-born child of the Lion King is the leader of the Lion Guard is because they possess the Roar of the Elders; an intensely powerful roar that is bestowed on them by the Great Lions of the Past. The first lion to be bestowed the power of the Roar was Askari, the second born son of one of the previous Lion Kings. During the reign of Ahadi, his youngest son Scar was leader of the Lion Guard and was blessed with the power of the Roar, however, after Scar after got bitten by a cobra, the venom in his body started to corrupt him; as he let the power go to his head to the point where he believed he was worthier of being king than his older brother, Mufasa, he tried to get his Lion Guard to help him overthrow Mufasa and take the throne. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused, Scar destroyed them using the roar. However, because he used the roar for evil, Scar lost it and the abilities it gave him forever, resulting in him becoming weakened and even more determined to kill Mufasa and become king himself. When Mufasa became king, he only had one child, named Simba, because of this, many Pride Landers believed that the roar and the Lion Guard were gone forever, however, after becoming king, Simba had two children; Kiara and Kion. Being the second-born, Kion inherited the roar and assembled the new Lion Guard; but vowed not to use it for evil as his great-uncle did. During his final battle against Scar, Kion is bitten and poisoned by Ushari, the venom inside Kion caused him to constantly lose control of the roar, leading the Lion Guard to go on a journey to the Tree of Life, once healed, Kion realized the roar doesn't determine his identity and is willing to let it go, this willingness made Kion qualified to learn how to master the roar completely. Under Askari's spirit's guidance, Kion trained his roar and it became far stronger than before, allowing him to swiftly defeated Makucha's army and help him and his friends taking shorter route to the Pride Lands. When Kion and his friends are back to the Pride Lands, conflict arise between them and Vitani and her team over who should be the Lion Guard, the two teams decided to settle it through a competition, in the final round between Kion and Vitani, however, Kion decides to relinquish his role to Vitani after she proved herself worthy by bravely challenging hm without needing the roar, Kion bestowed Vitani with the roar, allowing her to use it, by giving the roar to Vitani, Askari appeared and stated that Kion has finally truly mastered the roar. Kion demonstrated his mastery of the roar by using it to lift the Pride Rock. He then decided to use the Roar to protect the Tree of Life together with his friends, becoming it's protector and king, and finally returning the roar to it's true home and proper place in the Circle of Life. Description List of Known Powers and Abilities *'Super' Sonic Roar: When the leader of the Lion Guard uses the Roar of the Elders, deceased lions roar along with him/her, instilling real power in their Roar. With this roar, he/she has flattened plains, held floods back and torn down rock-slides. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, it is revealed that the Roar is so powerful that it can kill the user's opponent(s); as Scar destroyed the previous Lion Guard when he used the power of the Roar. *'Mark of the Guard:' Whoever the leader of the Lion Guard chooses to become part of his/her team, he/she marks them with a roaring lion head, symbolizing their positions as members of the Lion Guard, when the leader of the Lion Guard inherits the Roar of the Elders; a lion head automatically appears on his/her left shoulder. *'Producing Rain Clouds:' In ''Lions of the Outlands'', when Zira told Kion to use his roar on a cloud, it produced a rain cloud over Jasiri's watering hole. He uses this same feature again ''Swept Away'', ''Battle for the Pride Lands'', and ''Journey to the Pride Lands''. (The rains never last long.) *'Precision:' In ''Never Roar Again'', it is revealed that the Roar can be used to hit precise targets. For example, when Makuu and his float took Nala hostage, she encouraged Kion to use the Roar. When he did, instead of using the Roar on everything, he controlled it to only take out the crocodiles holding Nala before turning on Makuu and the rest of the float. *'Spiritual Summoning:' When used out of anger, the Roar is capable of summoning the evil lion spirits from their afterlife, leading to fatal consequences. In ''The Rise of Scar'', Kion accidentally summons Scar over a volcano when he uses the Roar raging against Janja threatening of his family. It can also be used to summon the good lion spirits of the past like Mufasa. After evil spirits are summoned, they are capable of acting on their own accord, not needing to be called on by the user. *'Atmokinesis:' In ''Triumph of the Roar'', it is revealed that the Roar can create a whirlwind to lift objects from the ground. Kion used this ability to help carry Beshte and Bunga in order to defeat Makucha's army's biggest assault. In the next episode, he uses it to transport Bunga, Beshte, Jasiri, Janja, and himself across a dried ravine. *'Electrogenesis:' In ''Triumph of the Roar'', Kion uses the Roar to summon a bolt of lightning to free Makini and the Night Pride from inside the Tree of Life after Beshte failed to push the boulder aside himself. Near the end of ''Journey to the Pride Lands'', lightning creates a hole in a huge stone dam not far from the Pride Lands. Weaknesses *'Evil Deeds:' If the leader of the Lion Guard ever uses the Roar of the Elders for evil; he/she will lose this power permanently. *'Rage:' If the leader of the Lion Guard ever uses the Roar of the Elders in anger, he/she will temporarily lose control of the Roar; as he/she could unintentionally hurt or kill someone, as well as accidentally summon evil lion spirits. *'Accidental Natural Disasters:' If the Roar is used in anger or not it can cause natural disasters by accident, like volcanic eruptions or earthquakes. Once it started an avalanche. *'Duration: '''The Roar of the Elders can't last long when used prolong, which could exhaust the roarer as seen in [[Journey to the Pride Lands|''Journey to the Pride Lands]] when Kion tried to hold water in place for how long using the Roar. Known users *Askari † *Scar † (formerly) *Kion *Vitani Trivia *The first mention of this ability was in the book Hear Me Roar!. *According to the Disney Life app, the Roar can be heard up to five miles away. (That is the same distance as a regular roar by a fully grown lion.) *When Kion uses the Roar, he always tells everyone to get behind him. Gallery BN-DD736 king2 G 20140609142911.jpg|A premier of of the Roar of the Elders. Kionroar1.png|Kion uses the Roar. Kionroar2.png|The devastating force of the Roar of the Elders. Kionroar4.png Dark Roar of the Elders.png|Kion using the Roar in anger. Scar using the Roar..png|Scar using the Roar. References Category:The Lion Guard Category:Magic